The Things We Do
by Midori the Matchmaker
Summary: High School AU. The new boy, Newt, transferred to Denver High one day, bringing questions, chaos and his secrets with him. Newt isn't who they think he is. Gally and Teresa knows exactly who he is. And the others... They'll just have to find out the hard way. While being trapped in the crossfire of a three-way war and protecting a weapon that help a faction rule the world.
1. Prologue

Run.

That was the only thing on his mind. Run. He didn't know where he was running to. But he knew he must run. Or they will get to him.

He didn't bother sidestepping the puddles made by then heavy rain he was running through. His scent won't be tracked by them.

He slowed down a little to glance at a sign. He recognized this street. They were living on this street. Maybe they will be willing to help him. That is, if they were still alive.

And he better hurry. He doesn't think his left leg is going to hold out any longer.

* * *

><p>Minho had been walking back home from Walmart when it started raining. Cursing the fact that he forgot to bring his umbrella, he sprinted back home. He just hoped the rain wouldn't ruin his things though.<p>

He had reached the apartment where he stayed and was greeted with an odd sight. A person cloaked in a dirty, ragged, brown cloth that reached his calves, knocking on his neighbours' door. He was visibly struggling to stand up straight, especially with his bare feet full of bloody cuts and scratches.

He got closer to the suspicious person, but it didn't seem like he noticed Minho.

"Hey dude," Minho called out, but the person's insistence made him wonder whether the person was deaf. "I don't know what you want with them, but the Bertrams aren't home tonight. They'll be back tomorrow."

The knocking reduced, and when Minho was feeling relieved that the person could actually hear him, something happened.

The person collapsed in front of the Bertrams' door and Minho immediately ran towards him. He shook the person desperately, hoping to get a response from the person. "Hey, wake up!"

He rolled over the person and removed the hood. Minho was surprised to see that he was just a teenager, probably about the same age as him. What's more surprising is that the teen looked familiar to him.

The teen groaned in pain and Minho quickly focused on the task at hand. The boy had definitely been looking for his neighbours, Barry and Bertha Bertram, the elderly couple that lived next door. He hoped the boy or the Bertrams wouldn't mind that he's taking the boy to his own house first seeing as the Bertrams are gone.

He wondered what relationship the Bertrams have with this teen as he carried the boy into his house.

'Light,' he thought. The boy was too light in his opinion.

He settled the boy onto the couch and for the first time he noticed that the boy's cloak was not stained with water, but a substance sticky and darker.

Blood.

He drew his hands back from under the teen. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw what was on his hands.

His hands were covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright guys! This is it! Chapter 1 of The Things We Do is finally here! I hope I didn't do too badly with this one. I had this feeling that this was quite OOC, so I had to reread The Maze Runner again - much more slowly this time - and came back to edit any part that is OOC. I was still an amateur when I first wrote this, so there was a lot of editing. And now I hope this was worth the wait!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed/favourited/followed and waited patiently for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner Trilogy or anything that comes with the package. James Dashner owns it all.**

Denver High.

One of America's biggest schools is situated in Denver. Denver High has a strict rule that no student should stay with their parents or guardian. There was a dorm for students who couldn't afford to get a new house nor has no friends to share with. For those who do, they stay near the school. The school was about the size of several football fields. Huge stone surround the school area like a cage, but the students only thought that it was just one of the school's unique quality.

It had seemed like a normal day in Denver High, but it was not. The whole school was buzzing with excitement about something interesting that day. Something that rarely happen in the middle of the second term in the history of schools.

A transfer student is coming.

A jet black car rolled into the school compound – students parted to give way like the Red Sea – and parked in the parking lot provided. A small crowd formed around the parking lot, curious of the newcomer of Denver High. A blonde boy with a square jaw stepped out of the passenger seat while an elderly woman got out from the driver's seat.

Whispers and murmurs floated around in the courtyard as the duo walked towards the principal's office.

"Is that the new Greenie?"

"He is cute."

"He looks awesome in that leather jacket."

"He is kind of young…"

"He's not just awesome, girl. He looks sexy."

"Think he'll be one of the Candidates?"

"He's a Candidate alright. But I've got the feeling he's gonna be much more…"

* * *

><p>Newt sat in the waiting room for his aunt. His aunt had been in the principal's office for quite a while and he wondered about what they're talking about in there. He wanted to go find someone, and that someone would probably be the only person he would know in this school.<p>

The door opened and in came two girls, their conversation halted the moment they saw Newt. That was what Newt hated about being the new kid. Everybody stares and talks about him like a rare animal in the zoo. The secretary noticed his discomfort and tried saving him.

"Ms Evergreen, Ms Roberts. Your appointment with Ms Paige will be in a while. So please take a seat, preferably across the room where you can't stare at the new student."

"Yes, Mrs McVoy," the girls drawled lazily, but they ignored the secretary and sat down next to Newt.

"So you're the new student?" Newt nodded.

"Cool. My name is Sonya Roberts and this is my friend, Beth Evergreen. Nice to meet you," Sonya introduced, stretching her hand towards Newt.

Newt shook her hand shyly. "My name's Newt. I'll be seeing you around in school, then?"

Beth raised an eyebrow. "You're British?"

"Well, yeah," Newt replied, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Is there something wrong about it?"

Beth and Sonya smiled. "No, it's just that… we love your British accent."

Newt felt his cheeks heat up a little and let go of Sonya's hand. "Uh… Thanks?"

The door opened, stopping the girls from asking Newt anymore questions about personal stuff. A familiar tuft of hair on top of an equally familiar head poked into the room and looked around. He grinned happily when he found the person he was looking for.

"Newt!"

He ran towards Newt, earning a disapproving look from the secretary. "Newt, damn it. Why didn't you shucking wait for me?"

Newt frowned. "Aunt Bertha said that we have to go somewhere else first before coming to school. And she didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep, so…"

Minho scrutinized Newt's face for a moment, before pouting in defeat. "Fine, I forgive you. But next time, we're walking together."

Newt chuckled amused. Minho always had to have the last say in everything.

Sonya raised her eyebrow questioningly at their conversation. "You two know each other?"

Minho scoffed at her. "Well, obviously. Else I wouldn't be talking to this shank now, would I? Why are you still waiting here, Newt?"

"Sonya," Beth whispered, making sure her voice was lowered considerably so only Sonya would hear her. "Newt, a Greenie, knows _and_ is friends with Minho, a Keeper, on the first day. Do you know what this means?"

Sonya nodded gravely. "He's definitely going to be a Candidate."

Just then, the door to the principal's office opened. The principal, Ava Paige, walked out with an elderly woman beside her.

"Oh, Minho," Minho perked up at his name. "You're here already. You don't mind showing Newt around, do you?"

Minho shook his head. "I don't mind, aunty."

"Good," Ava declared, "Because you'll be showing Mr Herrings here to most of his classes." Minho rolled his eyes. "Since we don't encourage living with parents and guardians – "

"He'll stay with _me_," Minho interrupted.

Ava scrutinized Minho closely. "Alright then." Satisfied, she turned to Newt. "You can get your timetable and books from Mrs McVoy, the secretary. Anything else, Minho will explain to you."

And with that, she went back into her office, shutting the door softly behind her. Newt got up from his chair and hugged his aunt goodbye. The girls 'aww'ed while Minho rolled his eyes at the gesture. They released each other and his aunt patted his arm.

"Take care, Newt. You too, Minho."

She walked out of the room after Minho gave her one last wave. The secretary called for Sonya and Beth to enter the office. Newt received his timetable from Mrs McVoy, the books he'll get during lunch, for they haven't got any stock in and had just ordered a set for Newt.

They walked down the corridors. Newt followed Minho wherever he seemed to be leading him. He questioned this once and was assured by Minho that he wasn't kidnapping him. Minho talked about how he would love it here in Denver High with all its students and that this school is really special. Then he turned to Newt.

"Before I take you on a tour, there are some people I would like you to meet."

Newt abruptly stopped walking. "You're not trying to set me up, are you?"

Minho stared at Newt in horror. "Shuck no! That wasn't what I shucking meant – "The grin on Newt's face stopped the flow of words from his mouth. "Ah… I see… You got me this time, but it _won't_ happen again."

Newt's grin turned into a knowing smirk. "We'll see, we'll see."

Minho pouted angrily. "I will, _damn it_! You wait and see!"

They both burst into a merry laughter. Newt noticed that the more he interacted with Minho, the more attention he received from the other students. He wondered why they were all staring. It wasn't that rare for a new kid to transfer to this school, right?

Minho either didn't notice the extra attention or he was used to it, Newt didn't know. Minho just continued talking as if nothing was wrong.

"As I was saying, there are people in this school I want you to meet. You should know that a few years ago in this school, most teachers don't give a klunk about our well-beings. They don't shucking care about what we do. So we had to fend for ourselves. Someone's gotta protect the younger students. So we created order. Created a system where every shuck student in Denver High will have to follow so no students can create chaos and klunk."

Newt listened carefully to every word he said. Maybe that could explain why the students stare at him in curiosity, admiration or envy.

"Soon after we established that system, the outside people – don't know what they're shucking called – were not happy with this school's lack of discipline, so they replaced the previous teachers with capable ones. And that's when they found out about our system."

Minho sucked in a deep breath and continued.

"When they found out, they were shucking impressed. Impressed that a bunch of kids like us managed to stop those cliché monarchy situations from happening. And so they legalized the system and added in a few more klunk rules of their own. And that is how Denver High got into the top 10 most unique systems in the world."

Newt digested everything that Minho said, and then stared at Minho in confusion. "And you're telling me all this because…"

Minho grinned. "What better way to know the system than learning from those who made the system themselves?"

They arrived at a big yard where a small gazebo-like structure stood in the middle of it. Newt could see a few people sitting inside it talking about some things. Minho turned to Newt and gestured to the whole area.

"Newt, this place is called the Glade. You're probably wondering why such a huge area is occupied by a few. That is because we only let in people we trust to man the system, else it'll go crumbling down. So this area is only for those whom we trust and those who are manning the system."

They walked towards the gazebo and the students inside started to notice their arrival.

"Look who's finally here," a boy with a buzz cut said.

"You're late, slinthead!" A dark-haired boy yelled.

"Shut it, shuck-face! I was held up a little!" Minho yelled back. It made Newt wonder. Minho was obviously part of this system. And he said only the trusted and those who are part of the system are allowed here. Does that mean Minho trusts Newt a lot?

"Shut your holes! You're late, bastard. Ain't got time to do the tour now. And we have to rush on the intro all cause you insisted on getting' him here." A dark skinned man shouted angrily at them.

"Slim it, Alby. The principal took a long time talking. Not my fault he was released late." Minho dragged Newt into the gazebo. Newt sat down cautiously, eyeing everyone in the gazebo closely.

All of a sudden, Minho's face lit up as if he had just realized something he forgot to do. He turned to Newt with an amused grin plastered on his face.

"Newt, meet the Gladers."

**So how is it? Good? Bad? Is Alby not angry enough? Is Minho not sassy enough? Review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


End file.
